This Girl Named Chloe
by Wishfulthinker2
Summary: this spawned from a list of AU's on tumblr sort of. mostly just the vampire part. the rest is all me. any resemblance to Rowenred81'd fanfic (WHICH IS AMAZING AND WAY LONGER AND YOU SHOULD READ IT 100%) is completely accidental. i myslef am only on like chapter 3 or 4 of theirs. anyway, i might continue this one! its all a matter of getting ideas! so comment away! [Pricefield]
1. Chapter 1

She's quite pale, Max thought. I hope she isn't sick. That was all the thought she intended to give to the other girl across the Bazaar from her. It was a beautiful day out. Blue bird songs, a few wispy clouds, warm sunshine and all that. Max returned to her book; it was about famous photographers from south America, which she'd always had a quiet fascination about. Crumbling stone structures, towns over grown by jungle and long abandoned. She would love to take pictures there, if only to have an excuse to get away from the buildings she'd photographed a hundred times loved to read here, the loud and indecernable voices gave her a simple comfort, like listening to rain.

She looked up again to see the pale girl was leaving, but nowhere normal. She wasn't going down any main walk ways, just an alley. Max became slightly concerned; the alleys around the Bazaar, around any bazaar, usually weren't too safe, and the girl looked in no condition to defend herself. Max put her book in her bag and weaved through the crowd of shouting people. When she turned the corner of the building, she saw the girl slumped against a wall, she walked hurriedly toward the girl. As she neared her, she realized distance had disguised the girls age, it was much closer to Max's own than she previously thought. She noticed the girl had dyed her hair as blue as the ocean, and that she was also wearing a black leather coat. Strange, Max thought, with how warm it is today.

"Excuse me ? Are you hurt?" Max said, keeping a respectful personal space distance. The girl jumped a little and looked up at Max. The girl smiled and looked at her.

"I could be doing better. Thought I could make my grocery trip a little earlier than normal for a change, probably not the best idea." She had a very calming voice. Max decided she wasn't going to hurt her, so she moved a little closer.

"These alleys aren't the safest places. Can I help you at all? Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"I think a good start would be your name, just so I know who I'm talking to."

"I'm Maxine, but I like Max better. And you?" Max was now knealt in front of the pale girl.

"Chloe. Add price if you want to be formal, also, don't be formal." She exhaledwith a smile, indicating amusement with herself.

"Alright Chloe. Can I help you at all?"

"I actually don't know. Can you do anything about the sun?"

"The sun? No I don't think so. Is it hurting you?"

"Sort of, I mean I usua- wait. You don't think I'm crazy?"

"No, I've heard of people who are allergic to sunlight before."

"Oh you mean normal people."

"Normal?" Max said her head cocked to one side slightly.

"Well, uh... I'm. Well. You see." The pale girl laughed at her jumbling. She opened her mouth to show her teeth, something she hadn't been doing the entire conversation. Her pointed canines grew larger and became sharper, stayed that way for a bit, and then returned to normal.

"So. Yeah. Vampire. Hi." Chloe said to her awkwardly. Max replied with a short, and noticeable "Hmm."

"Not freaked out? Booga booga booga? No? Welp. Aren't you odd." Chloe looked surprised, obviously Max was a rarity.

"So. Vampire. You probably need blood then?" Max fully intended to help this girl, but then again, she didn't exactly want to be a Vampire.

"Well. I mean. Yes, blood. I don't hurt people if you're thinking that. Despite popular culture, vampires such as myself don't crave any specific sort of blood. Then again, Don''t see many animals around.. So I'll just have to ask you for some."

"Ask?" Max was surprised. Culture taught her that if vampires did exist, they weren't a polite bunch.

"I didn't think you would ask at all if I'm honest, though, yes I can give you some of my blood. I guess , since popular culture is wrong, you won't be going insane from drinking too much?"

"Nah that's a newbie problem, I'm pretty old. You'll be fine. I swear on this leather jacket. Cost me five hundred bucks."

"Well if you swear on that how can I refuse?" Max said jokingly.

"Ok ok ok." Chloe laughed. "Sarcasm aside. If it's ok, I'd prefer it from your neck, just faster for you that way. Plus the wrist sucks way worse. Trust me. I'll only take enough to get back home. Swear."

"Go for it. Can't be worse than flu shots."

"Oh man I remember he getting the flu. Anyway. Movies get this part right. Although it isn't terrifying."

Hope this doesn't hurt Caulfield, Max thought, you don't want this backfiring. Max pulled the collar of her shirt down, and bent her head to the side. She felt Chloes hands touch her. One oh her shoulder, the other, on the ground-facing portion of her face. They were a little cold, but not very; and they were incredibly soft. She actually trusted Chloe more now. She felt the sharp teeth prick and sink into her neck. Chloes lips were pressed against Max's skin, they felt puffy, and warm. She was surprised just how HUMAN Chloe was, vampires weren't supposed to be considerate. And just like that it was over. It really didn't hurt so bad; it was a lot like getting her ears pierced. But more drawn out. Chloe pressed her lips to the spot, sucking out Max's blood. It didn't take long, and Max didn't even feel woozy.

"Mmm. Thanks. I feel much better." Max took a bandaid out of her bag and placed it over the two holes.

"No problem, I'm glad I could help." Max gave a smile of finality.

"Hey. Can you stay with me? I enjoy your company."

"Sure Chloe, but you have to tell me about yourself, I did just let you go cannibal on me."


	2. Chapter 2

"So you can fly, you can run pretty fast, you don't don't like to drink blood from humans, and you can smell really well."

"Sounds about right. And before you ask. No. Twilight was NOT accurate. Well... Except about the Washington bit. And maybe the werewolves, I wouldn't know. Theres rumors that they exist but, if they do, they're solitary."

The second day of knowing Chloe Price, and knowing about her vampirism, was almost out. Max had learned that she was trying to do some shopping yesterday but couldn't finish because of the Sun. According to her she'd tried to stay out a little longer than normal to " _Get as normal of a tan as I could. I'm tired of being asked if I'm sick, and being stared at._ "

"Aw, so no sparkles?" Max frowned jokingly. Chloe only replied with a quiet hiss, which made Max giggle.

"Okay, okay. So. What about all the stuff that "hurts" vampires? Or reveals them? Like, crosses, garlic, mirrors and all that."

"Well I don't know about garlic. I didn't like before I was bitten, so I can't say if it does much. Mirrors aren't a problem. Neither is that-" Chloe pointed at Max's Polaroid camera. "And the cross thing isn't either. Holy water, rosaries, all that, doesn't do anything. Other vamps I've met in passing, who've obviously been around a lot longer, they told me most of that stuff spawned from the Vatican a long time ago. Apparently they think vampires had something to do with stealing an actual cup of Jesus's blood or some yadda yadda. If one of us did, it wasn't a group decision."

"Woah, that's crazy. So the Vatican really does have a bunch of crazy old weird things in their vaults?"

"Yeah man. They got all kinds of stuff. But the best thing I heard is that the pope plays video games with some kids on the weekends."

"Aww. That guy's awesome. So. If you don't drink human blood, than you drink animal blood?"

"Yeah man, it's not that bad, if you're a vampire. It tastes like sugar. Plus I get creative with it. Like, i figured out how to make jello out of it, and pie and stuff. It's cool because I don't gain weight, so I can just eat whatever."

The conversation continued like that for hours, back and forth. Max letting her guard down quite easily, and Chloe a lot slower.

Her house was a little on the small side, but she didn't have to pay much for it. It was on the edge of town, in the forrested area by Arcadia Bay's lighthouse. Despite its size, it was very lovely. The walls of the outside were patchworks of older and newer cobblestone, seven windows in total. There was a fire going, but it smelled as though it was always was. There were only four rooms, but Chloe had made it her own. She spray painted various sayings and thoughts on the walls, alongside posters of her favorite interests.

"So, what do you do for fun around here? It's a tiny place." Max looked around, not seeing many electronics, besides a laptop, and normal appliances.

"Oi! Don't diss my digs! I like my house. Anyway, I usually just drive around. I used to hang out with this guy frank but, that didn't turn out well." Max noticed Chloe pretend to scratch her neck. _He must have bitten her.. I'd hate to see what he looks like now._ Chloe blinked slowly, probably trying to push the memories out of her head.

"I've been thinking about getting a few games. It does get pretty boring being immortal and alone, I hate how broodingly mainstream that is."

"Speaking of 'immortality' how old are you?" Max asked, sounding specifically interested in this question.

"19." Chloe answered flatly. She probably knew it was coming and had the answer loaded and ready.

"psh. Not even. How long have you been 19?" Chloe hissed at the Twilight reference, making Max laugh again. It was fun to tease vampires, as it turned out.

"Like, two years now? I'm still trying to get the hang of everything. Like the whole sunlight thing. Damn UV, I can't even go out in a sun dress. Makes me sick way to fast."

"you could. Ya know. Get a huge sunhat. Like that vampire chick from Adventure Time."

"Dude I haven't had cable since I was 5. I only hear about that on the internet."

"So you should be pretty informed, dummy."

"Okay, fine. I didn't think of it. It's a good idea though." Max smiled at Chloe's admitting to not thinking about a way to block out the sun. She genuinely enjoyed this girls company. Something that didn't happen much for her, at least in Arcadia Bay.

"You know, I don't normally get to talk to people for this long. I hope I'm not overstaying my welcome-"

"Max chill. You're pretty cool. I mean, what do you think most people do when they find out I'm a vampire? I mean, their loss, I can give pretty awesome piggy back rides. You're pretty much the only other person who's been cool with it." Chloe had sat up from her relaxed position across her chair to make the point she was serious.

"Well. You're really nice, so I wouldn't want to run away from you. Plus, I can sick you on rude people!" Chloe gave and amused "Tch" at Max's joke.

"So, about that sunhat thing. Wanna go with me to get one? Picnic afterward?"

"Chloe, I'm shocked you'd ask me out on a date so early! I'm not that easy!" She turned her head up sarcastically.

"It's not a date! It's a 'thank you for not leaving me to die in the sun' thing!"

"If you say so."

"Fine don't come with."

"Oh hush, I'm coming. Jerk. When'll you pick me up?

They continued to talk in Chloe's house until it was dark out, Chloe offered to take her home, but Max insisted on getting on the bus. Mostly so she could be excited to herself that she was going on a picnic with a really cute girl.

* * *

 **ok so. i feel like this one wasn't as good? like maybe it was rushed or something. i dont know. be honost in those comments, it helps me write better! and feel free to shoot out ideas!**


End file.
